The Requiem of the Prince
by Lief 17
Summary: Summary: A person whose life is full of pain, sadness, and false hope. One who has traversed paths not many take, and one who always observes from afar. "I'll always protect you Tiashe... my dearest younger brother." An OC fic of mine. No pairings. *Manga spoilers inside! You won't understand the story if you haven't read the manga!*
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

The Requiem of the Prince

Summary:

A person whose life is full of pain, sadness, and false hope. One who has traversed paths not many take, and one who always observes from afar. _"I'll always protect you Tiashe... my dearest younger brother."_ An OC fic of mine. No pairings.

 **Chapter 1: The Prologue**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and elements in the story, they belong to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara, except for my OC Lief.**

 **Hey guys! This will be my first fan fiction so I hope you pardon me for errors present in the story. Now that that's out of the way, Let's start!**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the courtyard. A small bundle of energy with brown hair and emerald eyes can be seen playing amongst the flowers in the gardens. Accompanying this boy was a man dressed as a bishop and three knights in uniforms. As the boy was playing, someone approached them while holding what seems to be a toy rabbit. He was a young boy with blue spiked hair that spikes to the left, dressed in clothing that seems that of royalty which is a white dress shirt with a blue vest on top, a blue muffler around his neck which was lazily tied, and black pants and shoes along with two swords strapped on his back and a billowing white cape with the crest of the Raggs Kingdom encrusted on it.

The boy approached the four of them and kneeled in front of the brunette who stopped and beamed at him with one of the brightest smiles in the world. "Lief~nii! Look! Look! I made you something!" said the brunette to the blue haired boy while handing him a flower crown made of roses.

The boy who we now know as "Lief" smiled at him and gratefully accepted the crown as the brunette put it on his head. Afterwards, Lief picked up the brunette and carried him up to his shoulder. "Tiashe! It's good to see that you're as cute as ever! This flower crown you made me is very beautiful. And nii-chan also has a present for you!" He then handed the toy to Tiashe who excitedly accepted it with both of his hands and hugging it close to his chest. "Thank you nii~chan!" exclaimed Tiashe.

The white haired man who was dressed in Bishop clothes looked at the two and smiled. "Lief, it's good that you still have time to visit Tiashe here even though you're busy at the palace." said the bishop.

"Of course I have time to visit Tiashe Uncle Kreuz! I'd never exchange the time I spent with my little brother for anything in the world!" exclaimed Lief. "But prince, you know that you must not spend a lot of time here because the others at the castle might get suspicious of your behavior. Please remember that the place where Prince Tiashe is staying must be kept a secret." said the man with light sandy-blonde hair spiked at different angles and has narrowed eyes with a light shade of purple. He also wears looped earrings.

"I'd have to agree with Karan your majesty. It's for your own and prince Tiashe's safety." said the man with short dark brown hair, spiked up, and with a long fringe of hair that sweeps to the side of his face and narrowed red eyes. Said man was given a glare by the blue haired prince and immediately stepped back which caused him to bump his back against the other who has wavy neck-length hair with a long fringe and yellow-blonde in color which was parted down and a set of light amber-brown eyes. He was unceremoniously dumped against the ground and proceeded to smack the other on the back of his head. "Hey Agas! Watch where you're going! Although I do agree with the both of you." said the man.

"Not you too Mark! It's not fair that Tiashe and I need to live in different places! I can't play with him if I'm always at the castle you know!" complained Lief. Fia Kreuz then reached out to the two princes and escorted them towards the table and chairs. "It may not be the most enjoyable but it's the best course of action for your situation Lief. You do understand what's going on right" asked the bishop. "Yes uncle, but even though the situation's like that, they still have no right to separate Tiashe and me!" answered Lief who sat on a chair and put his little brother on his lap who dozed off during the conversation.

A maid then arrived and called the attention of the four grown-ups with the request to proceed towards the Castle leaving the young prince with his older brother and caretaker. "Alright, we'll be returning after we've handled the situation so be good and stay safe you two." said Kreuz. "Yes uncle/father!" exclaimed the two princes. The four then took their leave whilst the older prince took Tiashe to his room at the mansion where he was temporarily staying. It was at this moment that the brunette asked a question, "Nii~chan, why do you leave sometimes and come back after a while?" Lief was startled by the sudden question and decided to place Tiashe on the bed while he sat on the edge. "Well Tiashe, nii~chan is just busy helping dad at the castle in keeping the kingdom happy and safe. Don't think of it as me leaving you, but as me buying a gift for you!" exclaimed Lief whilst giving Tiashe a boost in the air. The other giggled and squealed at the affectionate action and was very much relieved about his older brother's answer but he still can't get that nagging feeling away from him which he just ignored.

* * *

After dinner was served, the four who left arrived back at the mansion and was greeted with smiles from the two princes. "Welcome back everyone! How was it?" asked Lief. "Well it's just a little matter that you don't need to worry about Lief~kun. How have you two been while we were away?" answered Kreuz. "We just played together the whole time uncle. Anyways, you guys must be tired, I've already asked the maids to prepare a bath for you so you can relax. I'll take Tiashe to his room. Good night!" Lief said then running towards their shared room on the second floor. The others just chuckled and took a bath then soon retired for the night.

In the morning, Lief left the mansion much to his and Tiashe's dismay because he was summoned by the king. He arrived at the castle gates and was escorted towards the throne room where a man who bears strikingly same looks as Tiashe albeit being older and having brown eyes stood facing the windows to the side. He released a smile he wasn't aware of holding and immediately tackled the man who was surprised at first and then offered a bright smile as well. As the two were hugging, one can easily see the difference in resemblance between them which can easily be traced that Lief was indeed an adopted child.

"Hello dad! I've missed you! I wish Tiashe can come along." exclaimed Lief. "Well I missed you too Lief and I also wish that your brother can come here as well but the circumstances won't allow it." answered Krom, the king of the Raggs Kingdom. "I know..." a brief silence enveloped them and after a while, Lief spoke, "Anyway dad, why did you call for me today? Wasn't my return supposed to be the day after?" questioned Lief. "Well, I was invited to a gathering at the Barsburg Castle and I was planning to take you with me. You're old enough to come anyway. What age are you now? 7? 8?" said Krom. "I'm already 10 dad! Plus, regarding that gathering, do I need to act all formal and stuff?" whined the young prince. "Of course Lief. I wouldn't want the people to think I'm spoiling you too much right?" answered Krom. "Whatever." Lief replied with a huff.

* * *

 **Alright! That marks the end of the first chapter! Feel free to tell me your comments and suggestions! And also, I'd just like to say that this story follows that of the series although quite a bit of alteration will be done to include my OC. I still don't have plans to include other OCs but please look forward to the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review! They are what keep us writers going! I don't mind having only one! Hahaha... (sigh) Anyway... that's all for me and have a blessed day everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny's Gathering

**Chapter 2 – Destiny's Gathering**

 **Hey everyone! Thanks for all of those who viewed and read the first chapter of this story! I feel inspired this week so I posted an update today! Oh and a few things to remember:**

 **07-Ghost- Azrael speaking**

 _ **07-Ghost- Azrael speaking in Lief's thoughts**_

 _07-Ghost- Thoughts/ speaking in the mind_

07-Ghost- Normal speech

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and elements in the story, they belong to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara, except for my OC Lief.**

 **And that's all! Let's start the second chapter!**

* * *

The young prince lightly fiddled with the tie of his suit, clearly uncomfortable with the clothing. With a scowl, he glanced up to his father, King Krom, who was having a conversation with a man of similar importance, Emperor Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg of the Barsburg Empire.

"It's been a long time Wolfram-dono." spoke Krom and extended his hand for a handshake which was gladly accepted by the other, "Yes, it has been quite awhile Krom-dono. I see that young Lief has grown a lot since the last time." said Wolfram while ruffling the young prince's hair.

"It's also nice to see you again uncle Wolfram. How are you faring after the incident last time? How's Ouka-chan doing?" Lief asked with a smile while fixing his hair. "Well , things have been quite hectic when my wife died, but Ouka and I am doing better than before. Thank you for your concern." Wolfram replied while leading the two towards the gathering hall.

From behind a curtain positioned in the upper floor of the hall, a little girl with silvery white hair and wine red eyes was shyly watching the two guests who arrived earlier than the acknowledged them as her family too ever since her mother died. Slowly, she exited her hiding place and proceeded to walk towards the three. Tapping the back of her father, she slowly spoke, "Krom-dono, Lief-dono, welcome to the palace!" she then proceeded to hide behind her father which was clearly a lost cause for right after she spoke, Lief immediately scooped her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Ouka-chan! It's so nice to see you again! Why are you hiding?" he then proceeded to give her a pat on the head which made the other sport a healthy blush on her cheeks. "I-I a-am e-e-embarrassed." she then buried her head deeper into his chest which elicited laughter from the other three. "No need to be shy in front of us Ouka-chan. We're family too right?" Lief spoke while holding her face to face him. "Y-y-yes-s-s." Ouka almost shouted with a blush covering her entire face with a crimson hue. "Hm? Are you okay Ouka-chan? Your face is red. I'll bring you upstairs to rest then. I'll be excusing myself, father, uncle." Lief spoke to the two which elicited a nod of approval. He then carried her upstairs, entering her room which he already knew after countless of visits, and placed her on the bed.

Ouka dozed off because of the warmth radiating from the young prince so Lief left her to rest and decided to take a walk on the garden in the second floor. _"Hmm, I really missed this place. I used to play with Tiashe here when the Queen was still alive. The only things I really hated were those boring parties that were clearly just a way to show superiority with one another."_ Suddenly, a voice interrupted his thoughts, _**"Master. That girl, I clearly felt the presence of Raphael from inside her. It was a bit faint, but it was there."**_ Lief stopped in front of a fountain and sat there.

" _So you've felt it too Azrael. I think that with the queen, its former vessel, dying, it chose the offspring of his former vessel which is Ouka-chan. But still... she's too young to bear that kind of power."_ Azrael scoffed at that last thought and replied, _**"You've been with me since you were two years old master. Surely her being a five year old will not hinder her from handling raphael's power."**_ Lief frowned at Azrael's comment, _"It's not her accepting Raphael's power that I'm worried about, because let's be honest here Azrael, I didn't have a normal childhood from the moment we met."_ Azrael chuckled from his master's words and replied, _**"Well, all we can do is guide her when the eye awakens right?"**_ with a sigh, Lief answered, _"Yeah... well it's getting late, I'm going back. The celebration's going to start soon. It's been nice talking to you Azrael." **"To you as well Master."**_ Azrael replied.

He then proceeded to wake Ouka from her room. He found her still sleeping in the position he left her in. He approached the bed and touched her shoulder while giving it a like shake, "Ouka-chan, time to wake up. The celebration's gonna start soon." Slowly, Ouka's eyes fluttered open and she was greeted by the smiling face of the young prince which led reduced her to a blushing mess, stuttering a slur of inaudible words.

"Are you okay Ouka-chan? Your face is still pretty red. Are you feeling sick?" Lief asked while bringing a hand to her forehead to check her temperature. Of course with a course of action like that, the recipient of the touch immediately recoiled and reeled back, "I-I-I'm f-f-fine L-Lief-dono! N-no n-need to t-touch my forehead!" she then got up and ran towards the door. "A-anyways, we need to come down and h-head to the g-gathering." Exiting the door, the young prince just tilted his head in wonder of the princess' weird behavior while a certain archangel sighed and shook his head(if he even has one) on the obliviousness of his master when it comes to things like this.

Entering the banquet room, the two children was immediately received with great praise by nobles, politicians, and military officials alike. "My, my Lief-sama, you've grown more handsome since the last time I saw you. And Ouka-sama, you are becoming cuter as you grow as well." said a noble who has clearly had too much to eat.

"Such praise is gladly accepted sir, though I'm afraid it will not lead you to where it is you desire to be. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way." answered Lief while giving the other a glare that made his skin crawl. "Y-yes, p-please do." Lief headed towards the two Kings conversing with each other while guiding Ouka with his right hand.

 _~(Time Skip)~_

"Well, it has been an enjoyable day Wolfram-dono. Lief and myself are truly thankful for your invitation in this gathering." Krom said with a smile while giving his son a light shake to awaken him. "Mhmm-mm, chocolate... AH! S-sorry I accidentally dozed off!" The young prince frantically scrambled awake also waking up the princess in the process. "For you children to sleep in the middle of a busy gathering is beyond me. Hahaha!" Wolfram laughed while picking up Ouka who started to doze off again.

"Well then, I would like to offer the two of you to stay here for it's already too late to go back to Raggs. You two must also be tired after such an event." Wolfram said while escorting the two towards the guest rooms. "Well, we'll gratefully take your offer Wolfram-dono. I give you my thanks... and Lief as well. Hahaha!" replied Krom after noticing that Lief was starting to doze off again. "We bid you farewell then, and a good night." said Wolfram. "To you as well Wolfram-dono." answered Krom before closing the door of their room. The two guests then proceeded to retire for the night after a busy day.

* * *

 **Aaaand done! Alright Guys! That's it for the second chapter of this story. As you have noticed already, there's a slight OukaxLief there but I assure you that this is only for when they are still children. This story will have no pairings unless I decide otherwise later on. For those questioning as well, I introduced a new character! Here he is...**

 _ **Azrael**_

 _ **-the archangel that presides over life and death. He was previously the one guiding the dead souls for resurrection before the Chief of Heaven created Verloren to replace his work. He is an angel with three pairs of wings, on the right are made of light and symbolizes life and new beginnings while on the left is made of darkness which symbolizes death and absolute endings. He is also regarded as a fallen angel among the other heavenly beings after he was replaced. His first and only vessel is Lief and it's still currently unknown of how they met. He possesses great power rivaling Verloren, Raphael, and Mikhail combined for he was the first archangel to help the Chief of Heaven with his duties. Although this is true, he does not have full access to his powers because of a contract that bound him to Earth. The only one who knows of his existence is Lief for he was believed to have been destroyed by the Chief of Heaven after the creation of Verloren.**_

 **And that's a short bio of Archangel Azrael. I hope you guys support this story! Don't forget to leave a review! Any comments and suggestions are welcome! With that finished, Lief out!~~~**


	3. Chapter 3: A Night of Discoveries

**Chapter 3: A Night of Discoveries**

 ** **Hey everyone! Thanks for all of those who viewed and read this story! I feel inspired this week so I posted an update (again) today! Oh and a few things to remember:****

 ** **07-Ghost- Azrael speaking****

 ** _ **07-Ghost- Azrael speaking in Lief's thoughts**_**

 _ _07-Ghost- Thoughts/ speaking in the mind__

07-Ghost- Normal speech

07-Ghost- The Shadow speaking

 ** **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and elements in the story, they belong to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara, except for my OC Lief and Azrael.****

 ** **And that's all! Let's start the third chapter!****

* * *

Deep within the night, with the moon shining its pale light into the castle chambers, a shadow made its presence known, alerting the two angelic beings resting in a room. One who connects with his chosen vessel through an artifact, while another who's been cursed and made a contract with a person of his choice making his existence unknown to all but his master.

The crimson light that slowly shone in the room went unnoticed by all except the room's other occupant. The other awakening as well, but having cross marks surrounded by death runes appearing in the eyes of its master as the sign instead of an orb. The crimson orb then revealed its true power by releasing crimson colored zaiphons that proceeded to do a scan of the surrounding area. Cloaking itself with its own power, the other archangel was unaffected by the scan while the unknown presence immediately disappeared. Seemingly satisfied with what it found, the crimson orb slowly descended back into the slumbering King's hand and the room was bathed with the pale moonlight again.

Slowly, Azrael, who took over the young prince's body, got up and exited the room. He purposely blocked Mikhail's power from detecting the unknown presence for it might cause unnecessary trouble if the archangel awakened in this place. He quietly entered the Emperor's Chambers where he felt the presence while cloaking his master's body in an invisibility spell to avoid detection. It was at that moment that it all began. The start of a neverending requiem that a fated prince of Raggs and his angel will traverse.

A shadow with a presence unfamilliar to the angel was seen manipulating the Emperor's mind in his sleep. It was alert for it sensed his presence even with the invisibility on albeit faster than what he predicted. Black and crimson zaiphons immediately protruded from its back which was blocked by a barrier.

"Who are you? You are an irregularity like me are you not?" the shadow questioned the angel in an eerie voice. **"That is what I would inquire of you dark one. Though do not compare me with the likes of you for I am one whose existence far exceeds your comprehension."** Azrael smugly replied while sending blue and white zaiphons towards the shadow which was avoided by said being.

"Hm? I see... Truly what you say is true, but the presence of you here means you acknowledge the threat of someone like me am I right?" the shadow released more zaiphons while the emperor started to sport a hurt expression.

" **Manipulating the emperor's mind, what are you planning?"** answered Azrael while dissipating the zaiphon away. The shadow chuckled before it started to fade,  "That is for me to know and you to forever question cursed one." It then disappeared entirely after a zaiphon managed to hit it straight to the chest. Afterwards, Azrael hurriedly checked the Emperor's condition. Finding no irregularities, he left the Emperor's chambers and went back to King Krom and his master's shared room with a prominent question weighing on his mind, _**"That shadow symbolizes trouble."**_ And with that, he retired for the night.

As the sun rose and shined its rays onto the peaceful castle, birds started to chirp joyful tunes and people began to awaken from a tranguil and much needed slumber. In front of the castle gates stood both royalty of Raggs and Barsburg. Patting the head of Ouka, Lief smiled and said his farewell, "Ouka-chan, don't be sad... I promise that we'll come visit again." Clutching tighter, Ouka continued to sob on the prince's shirt while the two rulers said their goodbyes.

"Krom-dono, I thank you again for answering the invitiation to yesterday's gathering. I do hope that this is not the last time that you come to visit." Wolfram said then proceeded to shake hands with the King of Raggs, "I thank you as well Wolfram-dono, and rest assured that this is just one of a thousand more visits to come. Also, I do believe that the little princess wants my son to visit often. Hahaha!" replied Krom with a smile on his face. The two shared a hearty laugh before parting sides and approached the two just in time for Ouka to stop crying. She was now standing in front of the kneeling prince.

"Ouka-chan, smile for me. I don't want to leave while you have such a sad expression." Lief chastised the child with a smile. "Y-yes *hic L-Lief-dono." replied Ouka while failing to hide her sob. "No, no, I already told you to just call me Lief... or Lief-nii just like Tiashe Ouka-chan." the prince corrected her while stopping the child's reply with a finger to her lips . "Please?" The princess timidly nodded her head, "Yes, L-Lief-n-nii."

The prince smiled at her and gave Ouka a final hug but before he pulled away, the princess gave him a light peck on the cheeks and hurriedly pulled away from the shocked prince, covering her face with her hands. Lief smiled brighter and gave her a pat on the head and a kiss on her forehead before pulling away from the cherry colored face of the princess and standing up going to his father's side. Krom and Wolfram saw the little exchange and shared a knowing smile. "Looks like Ouka-chan will miss you more than you think, am I right Lief?" the King teased his son while the prince sported a blush on his face. "Sh-shut up father! Sh-she's too young for that st-stuff!" the prince bellowed back before giving his father a pout and turning to face the Emperor. "Anyways, thank you for your hospitality uncle Wolfram." the prince shaked the Emperor's hand when he suddenly felt a familiar pulse that the angel inside him knows too well. "Yes, I hope that we meet again young prince. I wish you a good trip back and hope that you grow up to be a wise ruler like your father." The Emperor gave his hair a ruffle which the prince frowned upon before they finally parted ways and entered a carriage to Raggs while giving a wave towards the two.

" _ **Master, did you feel it just now? I'm sure you know of it from the memories I showed you last night am I right?"**_ Azrael suddenly questioned his master, _"Yes, though I'm really surprised at the events that took place last night. Do you know anything about that shadow Azrael?"_ The prince lightly inquired his angel before the latter answered, _**"I'm not really certain myself master but the presence of that shadow was the same as that of Verloren and the seven ghosts. I think that it may be one of the factors that led to Verloren's banishment and later execution. You do know of them... right master?"**_ Lief gave a light sigh before replying, " _Yes, they are directly connected with Raggs and the Eye of Mikhail so I know of them. Plus, having you with me is a surefire way of attracting these kinds of things Azrael."_ The mentioned one just gave a chuckle, _"Well in any case, we need to keep tabs with the Emperor from now on. I'm not really certain that the Eye of Raphael can prevent what that shadow is planning." **"Yes master."**_ The angel replied before ending their conversation.

"Hm? Is there a problem Lief? You have a troubled expression." The King questioned his son, not knowing any of the events that transpired the previous night. "Nothing father. I just missed Tiashe." Krom ruffled his hair and gave him a smile, "I did too son." The prince just scowled and proceeded to fix his hair once again.

When they arrived, the castle was in a state of panic. Servants and soldiers were running around all over the place. The carriage stopped in front of the gates and the two hurriedly went to the royal chamber. Arriving there, they were informed of a grave news by a teary-eyed bishop.

"Krom, Lief, I don't know how to say this and I still can't believe it myself." The two approached him and the prince asked, "What is it uncle? Why are you crying? Did something happen to Tiashe?" the bishop glumly nodded his head before opening his mouth to speak, "Okay, you two should stay calm after what I'm going to tell you." swallowing involuntarily, the prince held his breath for a dreadful feeling started to crawl all over him. "T-Tiashe is d-d-dead..." After that sentence all hell broke loose. "WHAT?!"

* * *

 **And another chapter and another cliffhanger... I pretty much have a clear idea on how this story's gonna progress. It's gonna follow canon but I decided to start from the past to a chronological flow of the story. Of course some things are going to change because of my OCs but it's not going to be many. Also, the focus of this story is on Lief (because if I write about Teito... then it's just like what happened in the manga which I'm sure you guys would already know...), although some chapters might feature Teito, it's not gonna be a lot.**

Lief: Hey! Spark-san! I'm in the A/N corner! This is your first story right?

Spark: Ah! Lief! What're you doing here?

Lief: …...

Spark: Well, nevermind... Anyways, YES! This is my first story so like I've said... please be mindful that errors might be found in various parts of the story. If you find some, please feel free to leave a review!

Azrael: Hm? Such is mankind's error that I simply cannot fathom my dear author.

Spark: Azrael! Not you too!

Lief: Anyways, please Review if you like the story or have any suggestions!

Azrael: Yes. Like what my master commands, do it foolish mortals!

Spark: He's not commanding! And stop ignoring me!

Lief & Azrael: See you in the next chapter!

Spark: HEY!

 **Special thanks to sesshomarurules01862 for your support! Here's a virtual hug for you! (hug) o.0**

 **See you next time! Spark is turning off~~**


End file.
